Really a Wedding
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: My version of 'Season 7 Time For A Wedding' figuring Teresa and Drade!


Really a Wedding?

Dean was a little upset with Sam and Teresa for ditching him during Vegas week to go on some romantic, granola-munching hike in the desert. Plus Drade and Gabriel were off somewhere doing something. They had told him where they were going but it kinda went in one ear and out the other. But Dean decided that he wasn't going to let that get to him, so he decide to hit one of the many famous strip clubs that were located in Vegas.

He had just started to get to know one of the sexy waitresses when his phone started to beep. Dean saw that it was a text from Sammy that said for him to go to 348 Twain Ave and he needed to wear his Fed suit. A little confused on what his little brother meant he figured he would go, after all it was only four blocks away. So after he made sure he got the waitresses number he jumped into an old dodge that he stole out of a grocery store parking lot and headed towards the address that Sam had sent him, stopping at a gas station on the way to change into the suit he usually wore when him, Sam and Teresa were on a case. Dean's first thought was that his brother had found a case on his little romantic getaway, but his thoughts turned to confusion when he pulled into the parking lot of one of Vegas' many Wedding Chapels. Making sure his gun was tucked safely in his jacket Dean made his way to the front door.

When he walked through the front doors he was met with a surprise. "Drade? Gabe? What are you two doing here?"

The tall red headed huntress turned at the mention of her name. "Oh hey there Dean-o, we got a strange text from Sam telling us to be here and dress up."

That's when Dean noticed what the couple was wearing. Drade's usual trench coat and jeans was replaced with a very tight black dress that was very low cut. And Gabriel was wearing a suit just like Dean. But Dean's eyes kept going back to Drade's neck line.

Gabe followed Dean's gaze and a smile came to his face. "Like what you see there, big boy. They are a beautiful pair." He smirks as he reaches up and grabs them.

Drade reached up and smacked her mate's hand, "Really Gabriel?"

Gabriel slunk away like a child after a scolding. All of a sudden the lights over head started to flicker. Dean reaches into his jacket and pulls out his iconic 45, while Drade leans down, lifting up the bottom of her dress to reveal a holster holding a small 22 pistol.

Gabe raised his eyebrows and looked down at Drade's legs, wondering if there were any other surprises under there. And as if reading his mind Drade throws him a look telling him that he would find out later but now wasn't the time.

The group started down a long hallway with guns raised, Dean leading the way followed by Drade and Gabriel. Just as Dean reached for the doors handle when it opened suddenly to reveal Sam wearing a navy blue suite with a pink boutonniere. Dean and Drade raise their guns at Sam.

Sam smiles, "It's okay guys. You won't need those. Come on." Sam grabs Dean by the shoulders and starts to lead him into the chapel. Dean looks over his shoulder at Drade and Gabriel with a confused look on his face. Drade just shrugged her shoulders and followed after the brothers with Gabe close in toe.

"I thought you and Teresa were off on some romantic, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap." Dean says to his younger brother who was still dragging him to the front.

"Speaking of which, where is the little brunette?" Drade asked noticing the missing huntress.

Gabriel looks around, "Ya, the sweet tart is missing."

Sam doesn't respond to the questions being thrown his way. "You got to – come here." He moves Dean into position. "And you two can take a seat over there." Sam point to a pair of golden chairs behind them.

Drade and Gabe look at each other before taking their seats as Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pink carnation boutonniere and pins it to Dean.

Who looks down at it with utter confusion, "What is this?"

"Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty." Sam says with a small smile.

Dean finally couldn't take it anymore, "All right, so what's the pretext? What are we – Uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?" He spits out.

Sam tilts his head, "No. Nothing like that. All right, um . . . so, a little sudden. But life is short, so I'll keep this shorter." He starts to explain. "I'm in love. And I'm getting married."

"It's about damn time you two got hitched." Drade says with huff.

"Mazel Tov, Samsquatch." Gabe laughs.

Sam turns to Dean to see that he was just staring at him. "Say something, like, uh, like, "congratulations", for example." Sam says as he waves a hand in front of Dean.

Dean just looks at him, "What?"

Then an elderly woman, who had been sitting at a small organ, started to play "Bridal Chorus" as women in a wedding dress started down the aisle. She was wearing a veil so the group of hunters couldn't see her face, but they all figured it was Teresa. As the women came closer to the brothers, Sam's smile got bigger and bigger. When she finally made it to the front of the aisle, Sam went over and lifted her veil.

"Becky?" Dean almost yells in shock.

"Oh hell no!" Drade's mouth drops at the mention of the girl she had met only twice, which in her mind was twice too many, as Gabriel's face turned to confusion, having never met this Becky.

"Dean. I'm so glad you're here." Becky smiles up at Dean.

The ceremony was quick and very cheesy. Drade thought she would never go through anything more painful than the twenty years of torture she went through but as minister said "Now you may kiss the bride." She was proven wrong.

After Sam and Becky shared their first kiss as man and wife, they went over and took a seat next to the organ. Drade and Gabriel stood up from their seats and headed in the direction of the newlyweds.

Dean was still trying to wrap his head around all that had just transpired, "Shouldn't she ask for my permission or something?"

Sam smiled up at his brother, "Y-you want her to ask for my hand?"

"Well you could, but that would be kind of messy." Gabe smirks causing him to receive a smack on the ass from Drade who throws a look telling him that now wasn't the moment for jokes.

"How in the – How did this happen?" Dean spits out as he starts to pace back and forth.

Sam smiles over at Becky, "Short version? We – we- we met. We ate and – and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are."

"Yeah, I- I guess I'm all caught up. That's – okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have your forgotten about Teresa?" Dean barks at his brother.

"Who?" Sam says, keeping his eyes locked on Becky.

"You know the crazy brunette that's usually glued to you instead of this crazy, insane, blonde that's glued to you right now." Drade states with a hint of sarcasm while noticing the slight sweet aroma filling the air.

"Sam realised that she wasn't the right girl for her. She doesn't understand him the way I do. I mean, I read every book. I know all about what Sam has gone through." Becky states moving closer to Sam.

"I'm gonna be sick." Dean gags.

Sam turns to face his brother, "Dean, look, it's simple. If – if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it – now, today, uh, period."

"Okay, "Dead Poets Society". Fine," Dean turns to Becky, "No offense." He turns back to face his deranged brother; "Did you make sure she's even really . . ." Dean starts to ask before Becky cuts him off.

"Salt, holy water, everything, see?" Becky says holding up her arm to show a small cut. "Not a monster, just the right girl for your brother."

"Ah." Is all Dean could say as a man comes over to Sam and Becky, holding out a small black folder.

"The Bill?" He motions to the couple.

Becky reaches up and grabs the folder, "I got it. You two do your brother thing." She says as she follows after the man who had handed her the bill.

When Becky was out of earshot, Dean turned swiftly to face his brother, "Really! Superfan ninety-nine?!"

But before anyone could say anything more, the doors at the back of the Chapel fly open to reveal a very confused and pissed off Teresa.

"Oh this is going to get messy." Drade chimes as she notices the young huntress.

"Oh hells ya." Gabe smiles with agreement as Teresa makes her way over to Sam.

Sam jumps up as his old lover stops in front of him, "Sam, where the hell have you been. You left to get some supplies three days ago! I was starting to get really worried about you. Especially when I hacked into the GPS on your phone and it said that you were here." She looks around, "What are you even doing here?"

Then the women who had played the organ came up to Sam, "Congratulation on your wedding day."

Sam smiled, but it quickly vanished when he turned back to Teresa.

"What did she mean by Wedding day?" Teresa snapped at Dean, who backed away from the very angry huntress.

Just then Becky returns, still in her wedding gown, from paying the bill, and seeing where this was heading Drade starts to make her way over to the brunette whose face was turning redder by the moment, grabbing her by the back of her shirt before she could pounce on or even possible kill Becky or Sam.

"Drade let me go!" Teresa says as she struggles against the amazingly strong huntress.

Gabriel peeks his head out from behind Drade, "Calm down now sweet tart."

Sam goes over and wraps his arms around Becky, causing Teresa to go over the edge. With her left foot she kicks her captor in the stomach. Drade groans as she drops Teresa who starts to make her way towards the newlyweds.

Gabriel starts to pat Drade on the back as she recovers from Teresa's blow. Seeing the look on his mates face told him that if he didn't work a little of his magic soon Drade might torch the entire room. "Okay calm down." Then he turns to Teresa who was just about to pounce on a very frightened Becky, "And as for you." He snaps his finger and the next thing the group knew, Teresa is tied to a post on the other side of the room.

Dean looks over at Teresa with true sympathy in his eyes as he saw tears start to form in the now trapped huntress eyes. Then he turned to his brother, "You two should better get out of here."

Sam looked over at the now sobbing woman, who not even a week ago he had been in love with, "Fine, Becky and I are going to head to her place in Delaware. Once you all realise that Becky makes me happy, just give us a call."

With that Sam grabs Becky and heads for the door. After they left, Gabe snapped his fingers releasing Teresa from her binds, Dean, Drade and Gabe stand and watch as she slides to the floor, crying.

The trio had watched Teresa cry for what felt like hours. Finally, Dean made his way over to her. As he helped her off the ground, Gabriel decided to try and calm Drade, who was still pissed at Teresa's attack.

"If I ever get my hands on that little bitch, I swear I could just . . ." Drade started to say, anger could be clearly heard in her voice.

"Drade, relax. She didn't mean to kick you." Gabe says as he lays a hand on her shoulder.

Drade spun on her heels to face her Archangel, "Oh to hell she didn't. She's going to find out why no one messes with me."

Gabriel realised it was going to take more to calm the red headed huntress, "Hey, she was upset; just remember what it was like seeing Lucifer kill me. If I heard right I believe you wanted to, how did the boys put it? Oh ya pull his grace out of his ass." He raised his eyebrow at his mate.

First Drade couldn't believe that the boys had told him what she had said all those years ago after watching Gabe be killed by his older brother. Then she looked over to see that Dean was now holding the still crying Teresa in his arms as he slowly lead her over to the couple. About half way there Dean stopped and looked at Drade, not knowing if she would attack the crying huntress or not. Drade let out a sigh and motioned for him to continue over. She was still pissed at Teresa for kicking her in the stomach, but she would have probably done worse if someone had been holding her back after Lucifer had killed Gabe.

Gabe looked at Drade then smiled over at Dean, "It's okay. The fuse has been put out for now."

Dean looked from Drade to Gabriel and started to make his way back towards them. When he got to the couple, Gabriel went over and grabbed Teresa's other side and help Dean get her out to the old dodge. After making sure that the now silent crying huntress was safe in the car, Dean shut the door and turned to face Drade and Gabe.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Dean flung his arms towards the mates in utter disbelief.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I leave you boys alone for two seconds and Sam ends up married to the bitch of the year." Drade says a little annoyed.

"I just can't believe Sammich would do this to Sweet tart." Gabe said as he continued sucking on his lollipop.

Dean pushes his hand through his hair, "So what do we do now?"

Drade looked around as if noticing something for the first time, "Well I'm going to look into something. Why don't you take the girl back to your motel room." Drade points her finger in Teresa's direction.

Teresa couldn't believe this was happening. Just a few days ago she had woken up in the arms of the man she loved and she thought had loved her. But now he was married to Becky! Teresa couldn't even describe the pain she was feeling. She kept telling herself that he wasn't worth the pain but so far that only made her feel worse.

She looked up from the spot on the dash she had been focusing on for what felt like forever, when she heard the driver's side door open and saw Dean fold himself into the car. She raised her hands and started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"So that was definitely unexpected." Teresa says trying to smile.

"You can say that again." Dean turns to face her. By this point Dean thought of her as the little sister he never had. She had been hunting with him and Sam for almost three years. So seeing her trying to smile, even though he knew she was hurting, made him hurt along with her.

Once they got back to Dean's motel room, he made Teresa go and take a relaxing bath.

"But I feel fine Dean. Really, I'm over it. I'm happy for Sam." Teresa chokes out her ex-lovers name.

Dean shook his head and started to push her towards the bathroom, "Fine then just humor me." He says as he closes the door behind her. Once he heard the water start to run he pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. Thinking that the senior hunter might know what got into Sam. So he was disappointed when it went to answering machine.

"Bobby. Hey, I know you're, uh, beard-deep in that Oregon nest. I just thought that you might want to know that Sam is in Delaware with his wife. That's right. You heard me. His wife. And it's not Teresa. Call me." Dean says to the answering machine.

Just as he flipped his phone closed a deep purple portal appeared in front of him. He started to reach for his gun when a black high-heeled boot came through the portal. Even though it had been almost 7 years since he had met Drade he would never get use to the power she had.

"Damn it Drade! A little warning next time would be nice!" Dean sneered as she and Gabriel came through the portal.

"But where would the fun be in that." Drade smirked as she took a seat in the double bed. While Gabe laid down, placing his head on his mates lap.

"So how is the little Sweet Tart?" Gabriel asked with concern but Dean was almost positive that the fallen Archangel didn't know Teresa's name.

"She says she's over it. And that she's happy for Sam. But in truth I don't believe her." Dean said grabbing a beer for him and Drade and a cream soda for Gabriel out of the mini fridge.

Drade pops the top of hers and takes a swig, "Of course she would say that. She's a stubborn son of a bitch."

"Remind you if anyone?" Gabe said with a smirk causing Dean to almost spew his beer and earning him a death glare from Drade.

Just then Teresa comes out of the bathroom. She stops when she sees Drade on the bed. "Drade! I'm sorry about earlier. I was upset and didn't know what I was doing." Teresa tried to explain.

Drade waved her hand, dismissing the apology. "Don't worry about it kiddo. But if you ever do it again I will break your neck, understand!" She stated with emphasise, earning herself a small smile from Gabriel.

Teresa nodes in understanding as she takes a step back. Dean takes a swig of his beer. "So where did the two of you disappear to anyways?" He questions the couple.

Drade starts to brush her fingers through her mate's hair, "Well after the happy couple went on their honey moon." Teresa shuttered a little at the thought, "We went to check something out." She tosses a rolled up paper, which Teresa catches.

Teresa opens it and looks at the front page. The first head line she sees reads 'Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident. Victim, a recent tottery winner'. She looks up from the paper, "You think there's a case in this town?"

"Yep and this guy isn't the only one. Last night a guy, who had gone from a first rate zero to the head of his baseball team, died in a freak accident."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "What happened."

"Let's just say that he was killed by a pair of balls." Gabriel laughs.

"So it seems like they both got their dreams come true." Teresa says as she tosses the paper over at Dean.

"They're not the only ones." Dean states making the whole group stop and think.

"Why do I have to come?" Teresa complains as her and Dean makes their way to the address of Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.

"Because you are probably the only one who could talk some sense into him." Dean stopped and turned to her. "Look I know this is going to be hard but please try not to make too much of a scene."

"Fine, but if they start kissing, I can't say I won't do something." Teresa grumbles as they finally make it to the door.

Dean shoves a box with a red bow on it that read 'Waffle Iron' into her arms as he knocks on the door. A couple minutes later the door open to reveal Sam.

"Us being supportive. Congratulations to you and the missus." Dean says with a smile. Then he elbows Teresa, who yelped and held out the waffle iron.

"Congratulations." She says between her teeth.

Sam smiled, "Thanks."

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh . . ." Dean tries to explain but gives up, "I actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?"

Sam looks over to see Teresa starring at the floor. He shrugs and smiles. Dean taking that as a yes he shoves by his younger brother and enters the apartment, Teresa following close in toe.

"Good, 'cause Drade thinks there's a case in this town. The score is . . . Guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh and a week later, his face was the catcher's mitt."

All of a sudden Becky's voice could be heard from the bedroom, "Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls. Then there's cursed object, like in 'Bad Day at Black Rock," but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet."

Teresa looks from Sam to Becky and back. "You're working this case with her?"

"Yeah. I know right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off." Sam smiles over at Becky.

Dean tries to stop Teresa, but was no use because she was already up in Becky's face, "Okay listen closely you little whore. I don't know what kind of game you're working, but, believe me, I will find out. And when I do I swear . . ." Teresa starts to threaten before Dean grabs her and pulls her away from Becky.

"Teresa, that's my wife you're talking to!" Sam says with slight anger.

Teresa turns and looks up at Sam with true concern, "Sam, you're not even acting like yourself!"

"How am I not?" Sam tilts his head in confusion.

"Well first off you left me in the middle of the desert on our third year anniversary and second you married her!" Teresa throws her hand in Becky's direction.

Becky takes a step towards Teresa, "What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just – I don't know – happy?" She snaps at her.

Sam grabs Becky, while Dean grabs Teresa pulling them to opposite sides of the room. After placing Teresa in a chair, Dean turns to his brother. "Come on Sam! Teresa has a point. Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously, uh, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?"

Sam wraps his arms around Becky. "You know what guys? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your problem, not ours."

Dean points at the woman his brother was protecting, "Or maybe she's part of it, because for whatever reason, you're her dream. If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick."

"Maybe what's bugging you is that fact that I went after her." Sam turns to Teresa. "I've moved on. I realised that you weren't the one for me and that she was."

Teresa took one more look and then headed out the door, before anyone could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. As she started towards the car Dean had jacket, she flipped open her phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey, this is Bobby."

"Hey Bobby. It's Teresa." She says in relief at hearing Bobby's voice.

"Teresa! I was just about to call Dean back. I heard about Sam! Are you okay?" She heard Bobby say with concern.

She leaned up against the car and rubbed her eyes, "I've been better. Anyway that's not why I called. I think we've found a case out here. People are getting their dreams come true and not even a week later they drop dead."

"Well that definitely sounds like our thing. Hey I'm know of a hunter that's close by. I'm going to give him a call to meet up with you guys."

"We don't need another hunter, Bobby. We have Drade with us, plus why can't you just come out and help us?" Teresa snapped into the phone.

"I wish I could help you out but right now I'm a little busy. Just give him a chance."

Just then she saw Dean come out of the apartment building, "Fine! What's his name?"

"It's Garth. He will be at the Big Rock Bar tomorrow at noon."

"Hey. You Teresa?" A short skinny guy asks Teresa as her, Dean, Drade and Gabriel entered the restaurant.

"Ya, you Garth?" Teresa raises her eyebrows at the tiny hunter, drinking a milkshake.

"You bet! Wow Bobby didn't mention how yummy you look." He says to a very confused Teresa before turning to Dean. "So I'm guessing your Dean." Garth looks up and down Dean, "Hmm. I thought you'd be taller."

"Great, first the bitch of the year and now this." Drade sneered at Gabriel, who let out a small laugh.

Garth turned and looked at Drade, "Well hello there foxy lady! My name is Garth and anytime . . ." He started but was cut off by a now very annoyed red head.

"You finish that sentence and you won't last to see the night!" Drade growled down at the small hunter.

Garth took a step back, with a look of terror on his face. Gabriel went over and patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Bean pole. She isn't kidding."

Garth nodded then turned his attention back to Teresa, "So Bobby said that you needed help? Why don't you and I talk over dinner . . ." He tried again but this time was stopped by a look of death he had received from the brown haired huntress.

"Let's just get to work." Dean said as he slid into the booth. "So I assume Bobby filled you in on the road."

Drade, Gabe and Teresa all slid into the booth on the other side of the table making sure that Garth had to sit next to Dean.

"He told me two things. One, he's tangling with at major-league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero dos, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me." He looked over at Teresa. "But, hey, girl, sticks and stones."

Dean slides a newspaper towards the annoying hunter, "We think we've found a case. Check the headline."

Garth grabs the paper and starts to open it, "First things first." After finding what he was looking for he starts to laugh, "Oh, Marmaduke, you're crazy!"

Drade leans her head back and Teresa puts hers on the table. "Kill me know!" They both say at the same time causing Gabriel to die laughing.

Later that afternoon, Teresa, Dean and Garth were sitting in the waiting room of a local Insurance building, where an employee goes from the bottom of the food change to the top in less than a day. Just after watching a women yell at the secretary, they see Sam and Becky walk out of the office. Teresa sits up straight at the site of Sam and his wife.

Garth leans towards Dean, "Hey, is that your . . ."

"Yes." Dean cuts him off.

"Awkward." Garth chimes as Dean gets up and walks over to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Hi." Dean tries to smile.

Becky makes a bitch face at Dean, and then walks out into the hall.

Dean waited until she was out of ear shot before, "Okay, so . . ."

"So, uh, no point in going in. Guy's clean." Sam says bluntly.

Teresa suddenly appears next to Dean, "What makes you say that?"

"Becky grilled him like a pro. She's a real natural." Sam smiled in the direction that Becky had walked off.

"We'll see about that." Teresa says as she pushes past Sam and heads over to the secretary.

"What's with the scrawny guys?" Sam asks, just noticing Garth.

Dean looked over at Garth, "Temp."

"The CEO will see you know." The secretary said to the group.

Sam says good-bye as Dean and Garth follow Teresa into the office. Dean looked around in utter amazement because the office was about the size of his motel room. On the other side of the desk were three black chairs. Dean took a site between Garth and Teresa.

The CEO smiled at the group, "Throw a rock, hit a reporter these days, eh?"

"Well, your story is a really big deal over at the Actuarial Insider. I mean Last week you were working as a junior salesman and now you're the CEO." Teresa says as she gets out her note book.

"Go ahead. Shoot." He smiles at the group.

"All right. Uh . . . how'd you get the gig?" Dean asks.

"Board came to me, asked. Said yes." The CEO says with a shrug.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Just out of the blue?"

"Pretty much."

"Did they tell you why the board landed on you over your supervisors?" Teresa asks with raised eyebrows.

"Um, they didn't say." He shook his head.

"What do you think specifically excited the board about your actual qualifications?" She starts to pry more.

"Say, guys, what's with the third degree?" The CEO throws his hands up in defense.

"Oh, uh, no offense. We were just wondering if you got here by nefarious means." Garth spits out.

Teresa and Dean's eye shoot open in complete shock to Garth's outburst.

"Whoa! Garth!" Dean yells at his Temp.

"Oh. Uh, I-I didn't mean, oh couse, uh, corporate backstabbing – I'm sorry. I meant more like, you know, black magic or hoodo." Garth says thinking he's fixing the situation.

Teresa reaches behind Dean and smacks Garth on the side of the head. Dean leans forward to give her more room. "Oh! He jokes. He's a jokester." Dean laughs, trying to save the meeting. "Let's rewind. Why don't, uh, why don't you tell us what if felt like when your big dream came true?" Dean asks as Garth leans forward rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, on the record, it's great." The CEO half smiles.

Teresa turns her attention back to the CEO. "And off the record?" She asks.

He leans forward on his desk. "It's not my big dream."

"Wait. You didn't want this job?" Garth lifts his head from his hands.

"Hell, no. I'm a sales guy. I was good in sales." He starts to say before his wife appears in the door way.

"Your secretary's and idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon." She snaps at her husband.

A small smile comes to his face, "All right, dear. See you at dinner."

"Just have the idiot make a reservation. Here's a tip – remind her she works for the CEO. One more screw-up, she's fired" She sneers before leaving.

Garth's eyes follow the pissed off wife, "Your, uh, wife seems pretty stoked on the promotion, didn't she?"

The CEO shakes his head and laughs, "Honestly, I've never seen her happier. I have no idea how I'm goinna tell her I have to resign. The news is just gonna –" He trails off.

"Kill her?" Garth finished.

They thank the CEO for his time and start after his wife. Teresa is the first one to reach her.

"Mrs. Burrows?" Teresa reaches out and taps her on the shoulder.

She spins on her heals to face Teresa, "Can I help you?"

Teresa puts on a huge smile, "Hi, my name is Teresa and we're from the Actuarial Insider. And we're doing a story on your husband's promotion. We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

A smile comes to Mr. Burrows face then quickly fades, "I'm sorry. I can't today. If you schedule it with his girl . . ." She starts to turn away but Dean reaches out and grabs her shoulder.

"Okay, you know what? I'm trying to save you from a really bad accident." Dean says a little too harshly.

Mr. Burrows tries to take a step back, "Are you threatening me?"

Dean takes his hand off her shoulder, "No! No, I-I-I'm pointing out a pattern." He turns to Teresa. "Why do people keep thinking I'm threatening them?"

Teresa couldn't believe she was surrounded by not just one idiot today but two. "It could be the fact that it sounds like your threatening them!"

Dean turns back towards the now frightened women, "Look, for your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me alone. Or do I have to call security?" Mrs. Burrows states before walking away. She opens her phone and dials a number.

Teresa turns to Dean and Garth, "Guys don't just stand there! Follow her." And she followed after the women.

Mrs. Burrows was almost out the front door when a chandelier falls from the sky.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hisses as he runs to push Mrs. Burrows out of the way just in time for the chandelier to hit the floor.

He looks down at Mrs. Burrows, "You okay?"

She looks from Dean to the shattered light feature. "How did you know?"

Dean got up and reached out his hand for her to grab, "'Cause you're not the first. Come on."

Teresa and Garth run over. Teresa looks down at the shocked women, "Now do you believe us? Now do you want to tell us what happened?"

She kept her eyes on the glass that was now all over the floor, "I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching. Next thing I know, he's making me an offer."

"An offer?" Dean asks with confusion.

"Craig's job for my soul. I know. Hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?" She half smiles.

"Well, there's your soul. What kind of demon deal is this? Timeline's whack." Garth asks Teresa.

Mrs. Burrows eyes fly open at the word Demon. "What are you talking about?"

Garth holds his hand up, "Let me back up here. You made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting." He says bluntly to the now very confused women. Then he turns to face Dean and Teresa, "Except those are 10-year contracts. Why's the bill coming due so fast?"

You could almost see the light bulb go off in Teresa's head, "I have no idea, but I have a really bad feeling I know who's next! We have to find Sam! Now!"

Teresa heads out the door, when she gets to the car she pulled out a small pentagon necklace and concentrates on it before putting it back in her pocket.

"You rang?" Teresa jump when she heard Drade's voice from behind her.

"Drade!" She yelled.

The red headed huntress leaned up against the car, "That's my name don't wear it out. Now what do you want?"

"So we have figured out that we are dealing with a cross roads demon. And I think Becky will be next! But what I can't figure out is how they are controlling Sam." Teresa starts pacing back and forth.

"Well lucky for you I have the corner piece of the puzzle." Drade says with a mischievous smile.

"Really!" Teresa steps right up to Drade.

"Whoa there kiddo, take a step back." Teresa does as she's told. "That's better. Now Gabriel and I did a little snooping at Sam and Becky's place and we found this." Drade holds up a tiny vial. "It looks like Becky has been spiking his drinks with love potion."

"That evil little whore. I swear if I ever get my hands on her I swear!" Teresa growls between her teeth.

"Well I say it's about time we visit the newlyweds." Drade says before snapping her fingers.

Teresa, Dean, Drade and Garth all step out of the portal with guns drawn while Gabriel walks out with a lollipop in his mouth. Garth heads towards the bedroom while Dean takes the kitchen. Teresa looks around and picks up a picture of Sam and Becky on their wedding day. She lets it go and watches it fall to the ground and shatter. Drade looks over and raises her eyebrows at the brunette.

"What? It slipped?" Teresa shrugs her shoulders. While Gabriel dies laughing in the corner.

"You guys find anything?" They hear Dean's voice from the kitchen.

"uh, she's got 11 Twitter . . . ers." Garth can be heard from the bedroom. The group makes their way over to where Garth was standing. "Last post, 'Going on romantic trip with hubster!' Three exclamation points. I guess she got excited."

"Looks like they decided to make the marriage official." Gabriel laughs earning him a look of death from Teresa. Gabe went and hid behind Drade.

Dean leans over and grabs a picture off the desk. It had a ten year old Becky standing in front of a cabin holding a fish.

"That look romantic to you?" Dean asks the group.

Garth looks at the picture then wrinkles his nose, "Oh hell no. But I got this thing about fish. Dead eyes man!"

Teresa and Drade shake their heads. Dean pops the back of the frame opened and see's that there is something written on the back.

"Becky's first fish! Loon lake family cabin 1994." Teresa reads over Dean's shoulder.

"I think we found the place." Drade says with a smile.

When they got to the cabin they found Sam was tied to the bed. But he seemed to be back to normal again. After freeing Sam and finding his pants, Becky came backs.

"You little bitch!" Teresa runs over and pounces on Becky.

Sam wraps his arms around Teresa and pulls her off the screaming Becky. "Whoa Teresa calm down."

"Sam I'd watch out if I were you." Drade warns remembering the last time someone had tried to restrain Teresa.

"What was that for?" Becky screeched wiping the blood that was dripping from the broken nose she had just gotten from Teresa.

"That's for drugging Sam you little whore!" Teresa yells trying to break free of Sam's arms that were tightly wrapped around her.

Sam leans forward and whispers in her ear, "Teresa, please calm down. It's okay I'm back."

When she hears her name come from Sam's mouth she stopped struggling. Teresa takes a deep breath and calms herself. After feeling her relax Sam slowly lets her go. But before he fully lets her go he spins her and gives her a kiss, hoping that this would make her forgive him a little bit. When the broke apart Sam laid his forehead on Teresa's and smiled. They looked up to see everyone looking at them and Becky was giving Teresa a death glare.

"So now that Sam's back together, all we have to do now is roast us a cross roads demon." Dean says breaking the silence.

"His name is Guy. I thought he was an event planner with a hobby as a Wiccan on the side. But the last time I went to him he asked for my soul and that's when I knew he was a cross road demon." Becky says not taking her eyes off the reunited couple.

"So here's the plan." Drade starts to explain.

They decided to use Becky as bait. After her reunion she would pretend that she was going to say yes to Guy and then trap him in a devils trap. And everything was going well till another Demon ended up being the one causing the accidents under Guy's instructions.

"So you're arranging "accidents" and collect early?" Sam states to the trapped Demon.

"Oh, please. White gloves. I don't get my hands dirty. That's why it's important to have a capable intern." Guy says with an evil smile.

All of a sudden everyone was thrown backwards and the Demon blade slides across the floor. Drade slowly gets up from where she was thrown and slowly makes her way over to Gabriel, who had been thrown up against the wall. Guy's intern breaks the devil's trap with his foot.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Drade asks with a hint of pain. She reaches out and helps him off the ground.

"Ya I'll live." Gabe reassures Drade.

Sam army crawled over to Teresa, who had been knocked out cold when she hit one of the tables.

"Teresa? Please wake up!" He starts to shake her.

Dean had gotten back up on his feet and thrown holy water into Guy's face, who recoiled in pain.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis . . ." Dean starts the excersism spell but is stopped when Guy grabs his throat.

Teresa starts to wake up and see's Guy's intern advancing on Sam. "Sam, watch out!" She yells in warning.

Garth had started to get up but was thrown back again with one swift movement of the demon interns hand. With his other hand he makes a twisting movement causing both Sam and Teresa to start choking. Then there was a scream and the intern falls to the ground. Sam and Teresa look up to see that Becky had stabbed him in the chest with the demon blade.

"Whoa." Is all Becky said before Sam ran over and pulled the knife out of the intern and tossed it to Dean, who held it up to Guy's throat.

Guy releases Dean and tries to take a step back but was stopped by Drade who held him in place.

"Whoa where do you think you're going big boy?" Drade sneers into Guy's ear.

"How many deals you got cooking in this town, Madoff?" Dean asks pressing the knife against Guys throat.

"Fifteen." Guy says slowly.

"Yeah, well, call them off, or I'll cut my own loophole in your throat." Dean threatens.

Guys face drops, "Oh, crap."

"Yeah, you said it. You're in a world . . ." Dean starts but was cut off by Drade.

"No I think he mean 'Oh Crap." Drade emphasised.

"Hello, boys and girls." Came Crowley's voice from behind Dean.

Dean turns and see's Crowley. Dean moves around so that he is standing behind Guy, still holding the knife at his throat. "Oh Crap."

Crowley looks over at Sam who was holding Teresa and standing in front of Becky, "Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?"

Becky's face lights up, "You're Crowley!"

"And you're – well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear." Crowley says causing the smile to vanish from Becky's face.

Dean holds Guy closer, "Ah, another step, and I'll Colombian necktie your little friend here."

"Please, don't let him get off that easy." Crowley says with a small smile.

"Sir, I don't think that you . . ." Guy starts put stops when Crowley lifts his hand.

"I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie sold you out." Crowley turns to Drade and smiles, "Thanks for the tip, darling. You know we could use someone like you down stairs."

"That is never going to happen." Drade sneers at Crowley.

"I was just . . ." Guy starts again.

"There's only one rule – make a deal, keep it!" Crowley yells causing everyone, but Drade, to take a step back.

"Well, technically, I didn't . . ." Guy kept trying to explain, even though everyone else knew it was hopeless.

"There's a reason we don't call our chits in early, consumer confidence." Crowley comes right up to Guy's face. "This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called intergrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?" Crowley yells at his soon to be ex-employee.

Guy swallows hard, "I don't know."

Crowley backs off a little, "That's right. You don't. Because you're a stupid, short-sighted little prat." Crowley turns to Dean. "Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Dean asks keeping his hold on Guy.

Crowley smile makes everyone shutter, "Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done."

"Just like that? Your heart grow three sizes or something?" Teresa sneers at the king of hell.

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why?" Crowley asked the group.

"We've been a little busy." Dean says still holding the knife to Guy, not getting what Crowley was talking about.

"Hunting Leviathan, yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads." Crowley says as if it was completely obvious.

Sam takes a step forward, not letting go of Teresa because he didn't want to lose her again, "So, what do you know about . . ."

"Too much. You met that dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear." Crowley says as he starts walking towards Guy again.

Dean takes a step back, "Rip up the contracts first."

Crowley snaps his fingers, "Done . . . and done, your turn."

"No, no, no, no. Let . . ." Guy starts to protest but Dean shoves him towards Crowley.

"Pleasure, ladies and gentlemen." Crowley says before he and Guy disappear.

Garth finally gets to his feet and looks around. "What'd I miss?"

Teresa and Drade just shake their heads, before heading for the door.

They were back at Becky's apartment, where Sam is signing a piece of paper that read the words, "Annulment" across the top. After he finishes he slides it towards Becky, who complains but signs it. After she signs it, Teresa goes over and hands her a slip of paper.

"What is this?" Becky asks as she takes the paper.

"A restraining order! If I ever see you again I will give you more than just a broken nose." Teresa states.

Sam smiles and gets up from the table he had been sitting at and kissed the girl he had always truly loved. He then turns to the very depressed Becky, "Look, you're not a loser, okay? You're a good person, a-and you've got . . . a lot of . . . e-energy. So, you know, just do your thing, whatever that is, and the right guy will find you."

Teresa lets out a snort and Sam squeezes her shoulder. They turn to see Garth looking long fully at Becky and fixing his hair.

"No. No." Dean point at Garth, while Drade and Gabriel laugh in the corner.

After that they all leave Becky's apartment and make their way down to the car.

Dean reaches out and smacks Garth on the back. "Well, buddy, I got say, man – you, uh . . . you don't suck."

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well . . ." Garth grabs Dean and pulls Dean into a tight hug.

Teresa tried to hold in a laugh, but Sam and Gabriel were unsuccessful at holding it back. While Drade just stood there shaking her head. But even Drade couldn't handle it anymore when Garth let go and started towards Teresa, who started to back up but Sam held her in place so that Garth could pull her into a tight hugs well. She patted Garth, awkwardly on the back, while throwing Sam a major bitch face over Garths shoulder. Garth let go and went to give Drade a hug but stopped dead in his tracks at the look he was receiving from the red headed huntress, that told him if he touched her that was the last thing he would ever do. So instead he just said good-bye and got into his car.

"Wow." Is all Dean could say as the group watched Garth drive away.

"Aww, you made a fwiend!" Sam whispered into Teresa's ear.

"Shut up." She smiles while elbowing him in the side.

Sam leaned down and kissed her, "Look, when I was all dosed up, I-I said some crap."

"Oh, so she wasn't your soulmate?" Gabriel chimed making everyone laugh.

Sam throws him a bitch face and pulled Teresa closer to him, "Shut up. I mean, I'm not over you. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Okay enough with the chick flick moments. But Sam I do have to say, for a whack-job, you really pulled it together." Dean says with a smile.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me. Look, don't be too impressed, man. It's still a Denver scramble up here. I just know my way around the plate now." Sam smiles at his older brother.

"Well at least one of us is use to seeing Lucifer everywhere." Drade says with a huff.


End file.
